


The Song of The Dov

by StarlightScribery



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, My First AO3 Post, Not Canon Compliant, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightScribery/pseuds/StarlightScribery
Summary: Kynri Wyrmswood planned on visiting her mother’s grave... but as it tended to go with her plans, the universe always had a way of disrupting them.





	1. Blizzards and Bad News

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, AO3! I’m Starry, and welcome to the first chapter of my first ever published fic! (Oh gosh, I’m so nervous! >\\\\\w\\\\\<) Please, please feel free to give feedback as I am always seeking to improve!
> 
> At any rate, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!

_ Thank the Divines for Fire Magic _ . I thought to myself as the falling snow whipped around me, the breeze outside the Pale Pass having evolved into more of a gale as I proceeded along the rocky, snow-covered canyon road. I clutched a small flicker of a Flare spell close to me, grateful for any warmth I got. 

The closer I got to Skyrim, the more the snow piled up, and the closer I came to becoming a half-human ice sculpture. I had gotten used to the tropical climate of Valenwood, so returning to my childhood home of Skyrim was…definitely icier than I remembered it being. Divines, even Cyrodiil was cold to me, when I first crossed the border near Arenthia. 

The drastic change in climates between my two homelands was like jumping into a brisk lagoon after being in a hot spring, with Cyrodiil being the middle ground.

Don’t get me wrong, I love the snow, the way it sparkles in the light, the crunch the snow and ice makes beneath my leather boots… I just wish it wasn’t quite so… I don’t know, chilly? No, that’s still too warm a word. It was just really,  _ really  _ cold and my fingers were probably going to be lost to frostbite before I even reached the border. 

_ By the Nine...Damn this frigid climate.  _ I thought as I wrapped the cloak I had bought in Bruma tighter around my shoulders. Another gust of wind blew through the Pass, making me shiver. One hand made a futile attempt at holding the next-to-nonexistent warmth inside my cloak and clasped my Amulet of Kynareth, the other went for a run through my dark chocolate-colored hair, settling at the pointed tip of my right ear, rolling it between thumb and forefinger to try and keep it from getting frostbite. 

They always stuck out, no matter how I styled my hair, and with this snow storm, they were getting stupidly cold. If there's one thing I hated, it was cold ears. I found myself wishing I had some sort of fur hat or hood, but sadly, as I tended to do with a lot of situations, I hadn't thought that far ahead. And so, with nothing more I could do, I repeatedly told myself I'd get used to the cold, like some sort of odd mantra, and trudged on.

The trek seemed to last forever, night fell before I was even out of the pass, and I thanked the Divines when I saw the lights of the border station in the distance. I was almost there, almost home! With a renewed spring in my step, I hurried forward, only to be stopped by the guardsman, dressed in what I recognized as the light uniform of the Imperial Legion. 

“Sorry lass, border’s closed with the war going on. Didn't anyone tell you?” He informed me in a Nordic accent, tinged with what one would usually hear in the Imperial City. My heart sank as I shook my head. I knew about the war, my own brother was fighting in it, but hadn't heard a thing about border closure. The snowstorm was getting worse, too, would I even make it back to Bruma before it became a full-on blizzard? 

“But…” he continued, expression softening as he saw the no doubt pitiful state I was in, cold and tired from traveling all day. “You’re all blue, and you look like you're about to fall over. If I turned you away in the storm that’s coming… I don't want an innocent’s death on my conscience. Come inside and rest a while, at least until the worst of it passes.”

I smiled gratefully. “Sky guard you…” I replied, a wave of relief washing over me as the guardsman opened the door to the gatehouse. 

_ The gods really do hear prayers. _

Inside, another, older guard, an Imperial, sat by the fire, and shrank back towards the warmth of the flames as the cold air came in along with me. 

“Dibella’s tits, boy, close the door, you're letting all the warmth out. It's about time you came in, that storm’s going to be a bad one, I can feel it in these old, creaky bones of mine.” He said without looking up. 

“Aye, which is why I couldn't just turn this one away.” The Nord replied. 

The Imperial looked up, looking at me. “Oh my…” 

He and his younger companion exchanged whispered words, before they shared a nod.

“Sit down and warm yourself. Wouldn't do to have you freeze to death out in a blizzard, damned war’s taken too many lives already.” The elder said.

I nodded and took a seat without a word, the Nord ladling up a dish of stew for himself, and warming some mead for me.

“So, what brings you to Skyrim? Can't say we’ve met anyone trying to cross the border in a long time, not since word of the war spread to Bruma.” The elder of the men asked, offering me a smile as warm and comforting as the mug I was soon handed.

“I was headed to the Eldergleam Sanctuary...” I began. “It was my mother’s favorite place in Tamriel. That is, before she…” I trailed off, uncomfortable memories entering my mind.

My mother had died sixteen years ago from an illness. I had been six years old, my brother, Julian, ten. She was a Breton, and didn't have the Bosmeri resistance to illnesses like my father did, or like Jules and I did, even though we got ill more often than father did due to our mixed blood. We'd tried to get her medicine, but it took her too quickly. We buried her in the Sanctuary at her request, after gaining permission from the Temple of Kynareth in Whiterun.

It was getting close to that day’s...I didn't want to call it an anniversary, since that word normally accompanied happy occasions, but I had hoped to go visit her grave, in her memory, regardless. 

_ But I wasn't old enough to travel on my own, and now that I am… Damn it…  _

Tears sprang unbidden to my eyes, and I choked back a sob. 

_ I won't get to visit her. I had been planning this trip for months, and all for nothing! _

A hand on my shoulder shocked me out of my despairing, and I looked up into a pair of brown eyes. The Nord had taken off his winter gear, so I could see him clearly, now. He was close to my brother’s age, and quite handsome, too. He smiled at me.

“What’s your name? Mine’s Hadvar, and the old man is Enneas.” He said, the Imperial giving him a glare at being called ‘old’.

“I-I’m Kynri.” I stammered, a sudden shyness coming over me. “Kynri Wyrmswood.” 

The Nord, at my name, looked pained, and turned with a shocked expression to the Imperial, who shook his head sadly. “I knew it…” 

I looked between them, confused. Had I said something wrong?

Suddenly, Hadvar grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. “Julian was a good man, and a damn good soldier… I’m sorry…” 

A chill ran down my spine and the first of a sob choked in my throat. It was true the he hadn’t written lately… I wanted to believe he’d just gotten busy with the war, but at these words, my worst fears had been confirmed… my brother… Jules… he really was…

_ Oh gods, no…  _ The world spun around me and all went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kynri, first a snowstorm, now that bombshell!? I felt so bad for her writing that... Aaaanyhoo, what did you think? Please leave a comment with Feedback and speculations because they always inspire me! 
> 
> Thank you again for reading!
> 
> ~Starry


	2. Memories and First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kynri's journey continues - what, you didn't think I wouldn't leave her at the gates, did you? There'd be no story!

Next I knew, I found myself lying on a bed of furs, the vague hum of muffled voices and the crackle of a flame hitting my ears, both growing sharper as I came to.

“I knew she looked familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it. The boy’s sister… Didn't he say his family moved to Valenwood after his ma passed?” Enneas’ voice asked.

“Aye. That means she's traveled all the way across Cyrodiil. All the more reason to let her through. She's come a long way, to send her back the way she came, that's just…” Hadvar’s voice responded, trailing off.

“Cruel, I know. But we can't send her in on her own, Captain Perelia would arrest her in a second.” The Imperial added.

“Aye, but…” the Nord’s voice trailed off yet again, clearly made uncomfortable by… something.

“Go with her, Hadvar. If she asks, tell her I said to allow it.” replied Enneas, in a kind but firm tone.

During a bit of a pause in their conversation, I chose that moment to speak. “How…” I managed to croak out. My throat was sore - How long had I been crying?

Hadvar quickly made his way back to me, all concern.  “Easy, now...”

“H-how did he…” I tried again.

“Disappeared, after vampires attacked his squad’s camp about a year ago.” Enneas said, and Hadvar shot him a look of disbelief. “Don't give me that look, soldier, the girl deserved to know.”

“Aye, she does, but that's terribly blunt, to a grieving woman, no less.” The auburn-haired man sighed, shaking his head before looking back to me. “I'm sorry, Kynri. I truly am.”

“I believe you.” I replied, trying my best to put on a brave face. The last thing my joker of a brother would want is for me to burst into tears the moment he was mentioned - I could at least try to be brave, like he was.

“We entered training together, you know.” Hadvar continued. “Always one to crack a joke, lighten a dark mood. Wouldn't shut up about his little sister, either.”

I chuckled, somewhat darkly. “Sounds just like him. When I was little, he was always trying to make me laugh or smile when the other kids bullied me.”

“Aye, he did mention it’s tough for half-bloods…”

I nodded. “Yeah, it was… they wouldn't mess with him, though. He was bigger and stronger than they were. I’m small, so they picked on me instead. Stopped after I turned sixteen though.” 

The three of us sat in silence for a while, none of us really knowing what else to say...That is, until Hadvar’s eyes settled on a particular item I carried.

“So, Kynri, that bow of yours…” 

“Hm?” I looked to my bow - smithed from moonstone, but surprisingly flexible. The elves of Valenwood didn't use wood due to the Green Pact, so they found other ways to make tools for hunting - importing wood from outer lands or making due with the materials they had available. Even though I didn't take the oath, I still had to adapt to the way of life of those that did.

“You any good with it? Julian said you'd been practicing when he left, and I wondered if it wasn’t-” 

_ Whoosh! _

Before he could begin his next word, the apple in Hadvar’s hand was no longer there. Instead, it was pinned to the wall behind him with an arrow. My arrow. 

“Just for show?” I finished his sentence for him, a small smirk on my lips. I took pride in my skill as an archer and huntress, so sometimes, I couldn’t help but show off.

Hadvar looked flabbergasted from his hand to the wall a few times, then, to my surprise, he began to laugh!

“Yep, that settles it, you're  _ definitely  _ his sister, with a wit like that!” 

“Aye, sharp as a sword, he was.” Enneas agreed. “And you'll have no trouble getting to Helgen with that accuracy.”

“You mean…” I began, though I already knew their answer.

Hadvar smiled. “Yes, we’re letting you in, as a favor to your brother. I'll be going with you, the captain stationed in Helgen has a bit of a… stubborn streak, and she'd-” 

“Arrest me in a second. I heard that part when I woke up… Thank you, Hadvar, Enneas… you have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you so much…”

“Looks like the storm is letting up, too. Better get going if you want to get to Helgen before dark.” Enneas observed. 

The sun had come up, and by the looks of things, it was just after midday. 

Hadvar gathered his things, and I slung my rucksack over my shoulder.

“You sure you'll be okay?” I asked Enneas. 

“Oh, I'll be fine, you two get a move on. Oh, and Hadvar? Say hello to Vilod for me. If you can, try to get some of his juniper mead.”

“Aye, sir.” The Nord smiled, giving his superior a salute. 

With that, we set out, heading north. Hadvar, thankfully, made for a good conversationalist. He told me about his days of training, meeting Julian, and how well they'd gotten along. He showed me a scar on his arm he'd received from sparring with him. 

I smiled; My brother had been really good with a blade, big or small. He’d encouraged me to keep practicing self-defense before he left for basic training in Cyrodiil, and I got really good, really quick… With a bow, at least. 

I wasn't exactly an expert with blades yet - especially not with two-handed weapons - but with something like a shortsword, I could manage against an attacker, if only just.

Soon enough, we were out of the Jeralls and into the plains. It looked almost exactly like I remembered it. Summer in the valley was so pretty, and not terribly cold - not like it was in the mountains, where it seemed like winter year-round. There were wildflowers everywhere. I picked a few blue ones as we walked, weaving them and my hair into twin braids on either side of my head. I preferred it this way, especially when I was traveling. It kept my hair out of my face when I needed to shoot someting, and I did, a couple times. A couple skeever and a wolf had decided Hadvar and I were easy pickings. They were sorely mistaken.

We made it to Helgen just around sunset, and no sooner had we taken three steps into the village when an angry looking Imperial woman in steel armor came storming towards us.

“Hadvar!” she barked. “What is the meaning of this!? You're supposed to be watching the border with Commander Enneas! And you there! Wyrmswood! Why aren't you in the Reach, does Legate Skulnar… wait… Hadvar, who is this? Did you… Please tell me you didn't just…” the captain trailed off, completely flabbergasted. 

_ Uh-oh…  _

“Captain, Commander Enneas authorized her passage into Skyrim, it wasn't my call.” Well, he wasn’t lying...

“That old man is getting senile, he knew his orders! You knew  _ your  _ orders! How do you-” she barked back, her bronzed face turning red with anger as she continued to rant and rave about orders and duty and demotion, and someone named Tullius. 

In the midst of her tirade, Hadvar leaned over to me.

“Kynri, you might want to disappear while she’s lecturing, this is going to take a while, and I'm sure you want to get some rest.” 

I didn't have to be told twice, and while the Captain’s back was turned to me, I quickly ducked into the nearby tavern.

“Welcome to the Helgen Homestead. What can I get you?” A blonde, Nordic man in hide armor asked. 

“Um, I’d like a room for the night, if it isn't too much trouble.” I wasn't all that great with asking for anything I wanted that wasn't food, especially from strangers. Not to mention I hadn't been to Helgen since I was… what, four years old? I was trying to remember the social niceties of Skyrim, and by the amused look on the barkeep’s face, I hadn't remembered right.

“That'll be ten septims, stranger.” He nodded, sliding me a key as I counted out my few remaining septims, giving him the amount asked for. “Up the stairs, first on the left. If you need anything else, let me know.” 

“Thank you!” I replied as I went up to the room I'd been assigned. It was nice, the bed had a straw mattress and linen sheets, a fur topsheet for added warmth. a small chest sat in a corner, with a table and chair in the opposite corner on which a book lay. I looked at the title - Beggar by Reven, first in the Eslaf Erol series, which was a favorite of mine. Taking it from the tabletop, I walked over to the bed, sitting down, and reading in a whisper, the last few words of the book barely passing my lips when I heard the door open.

“Finally…” Came a relieved sigh; it seemed Hadvar had been able to escape the captain’s wrath.

“All clear? She isn't going to arrest me and send me back to Bruma, right?” I asked, just making sure.

“No, she won't arrest you, but I was talking about the war - It's about to be over, after all this time. While I was being lectured, the Captain received a missive from a scout. The leader of the rebellion, Ulfric Stormcloak, has been captured, along with some of his men. General Tullius and his men will arrive tomorrow at dawn with the captives for execution. Then, all this fighting can finally stop.”

“Excited to go home? I know Jules would've been.” I said, picturing what it could’ve been like had he… I shook the thought from my mind; I never did really like moping.

“Aye. I live with my aunt, uncle, and little cousin in Riverwood. I've missed them terribly, it'll be good to see them. I bet Dorthe’s grown a bit since I last saw her.” Hadvar gave a warm smile, reminiscent.

“The cousin, I'm guessing?” I looked to him, eyebrow raised. The smile he wore was almost goofy, like he’d drunk a little too much mead.

“Good guess. Anyway, I’ll be in the next room over if you need anything. Good night.” He waved to me and turned heel, likely to go to the local barracks to sleep, or celebrate with the rest of the soldiers in occupancy.

“Night, Hadvar! Sweet dreams.” I wished him, soon changing into my bedclothes and closing my eyes, myself.

Unfortunately, my own dreams that night were anything but sweet. I dreamed of blood, fangs, and glowing eyes, of coffins and death, and a darkening sun. The last bit didn't make much sense, but it figures I'd have nightmares about the monsters that had killed my brother.

Vampires.

The Daedra-worshipping fiends had better pray they don't cross my path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUNNNNNN~! Spooky foreshadowing is spooky. 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading, and I'd love it if you'd please, please, please leave feedback for me! That way, I know if I'm doing anything wrong (or right)! 
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time!
> 
> Hugs to all!
> 
> ~~Starry


	3. A Dragon's Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragons return..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGOSH I DIDN'T UPDATE LAST MONTH!!!  
> *repeatedly facedesks*  
> .... I'm so sorry.
> 
> ANYWAY! This, my dear readers, is where we start ever so slightly deviating from Canon TES:V. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~~Starry

I awoke to the sounds of screams.

As I opened my eyes, I found myself staring into orbs of pure crimson, and scales as black as night, belonging to something I’ve only heard of in legend. A dragon. Stunned, I stared back, like the deer that stared me down as I hunted them. I knew my place, then - prey.

_ ‘Ironic…’  _ I thought, as I pondered my imminent death, and braced myself for the pain… but it didn’t come.

For some reason, the beast seemed as shocked and confused that this was happening as I was. But, once I recovered my faculties, I did what any sane person would do in that situation and bolted out of the burning tavern screaming, wearing nothing but some old, ratty clothes that I used as sleepwear and the Amulet of Kynareth my mother had given me before she died. The dragon did not give chase, thank goodness, and instead watched me for a couple more seconds before taking to the air with a mighty roar.

 

The clouds overhead began to swirl, the sky turning a bloody red as fire began to rain down.  _ I must still be dreaming. This is a nightmare, I’ll wake up any second now, just keep running.  _ I told myself as I tried to find someplace safe. I wove my way around falling debris and dodged balls of fire, my bare feet getting cut on the cracked cobblestones. The pain was awful, but I kept going, desperation and adrenaline taking over to the point where I didn't even notice when my hand was grabbed, not until I was yanked toward a nearby wall just as a meteor was about to crush me. 

 

“You’re alive, thank the Eight. We've got to get out of here!” A familiar Nordic voice shouted over the chaotic din.

“Hadvar! Is that really a… am I dreaming?” 

“Gods, I wish we were.”

“What happened?”

“Well, the headsman was just about to execute Ulfric Stormcloak, when that… that  _ demon _ came from nowhere. Oh gods, it's looping around! Stay close to the wall!” 

 

I didn't have to be told twice, practically welding my body to the stone. As the dragon swooped overhead, I thought I'd heard it speak.

“ **Hi nis vulnon ulse, vaxei sosin** !” 

Its words meant nothing to me, but for some reason, when it spoke, my blood ran cold, and my racing heart sped faster.

 

_ It’s looking for me,  _ came the unbidden thought.

 

I don't know how I got to that conclusion, but I somehow knew that it was the case, no doubt in my mind. 

_ But then, why hadn't it just killed me when it had me right there? _

This made no sense at all. This wasn't a dream, but the dragons were dead as far as anyone knew.

_ Had they just been in hiding? What did this one want with me? What had it said? _ I had so many questions, it made my head spin.

_ I didn't get drunk last night and piss it off somehow, did I?  _ I wondered as

I ran after Havar.

 

“Ralof, you damned traitor, out of our way!” 

The auburn Legionnaire’s shout startled me out of my worrying, and I looked up to see him yelling at a blonde, bearded Nord - a Stormcloak, probably, judging by the word “traitor”...

_ But he’d called him by name - did they know each other?  _ I wondered, as the other shouted back to him, though my mind was too frazzled to make out his words over the sounds of death and destruction.

“Grrr,  _ Fine!  _ I hope that dragon takes you  _ all _ to Sovngarde!” Came Hadvar’s frustrated retort. “Come on, Kynri, let’s go!”

I shot the Stormcloak an apologetic look, and turned to follow my brother’s friend, hiding as the black beast swooped overhead once again, hovering in the air just ahead of us, looking around, his eyes resting on me for a moment and sending my frazzled heart into a panic before it took off again.

“ **Zu’u tul honah hi, gruthei banaak! Meyzah, Nikriin! Luft hin dinok!** ”

Now, where the strange words it spoke before gave me chills,  _ those _ words turned my blood to ice. I had to run. “Hadvar…?!” I called over the noise, voice shaking. “Can we go inside now? You know, w-where it’s  _ safe _ ?” 

Hadvar nodded and we bolted inside, slamming and barring the door behind us, taking a moment to catch our breath.

“Gods, that thing just won’t die…” Hadvar panted.

I nodded, my hands shaking as I fought back tears of terror, unable to find the right words to say.

“What in Oblivion does it want!?” he exclaimed, and I winced, cracking under the stress and anxiety.

“Me! It wants me! I don’t know why! But for some reason, I know that I’m what he’s after, and I’m why he’s tearing Helgen apart!” I blurted, unable to keep my fears to myself any longer.

“Kynri, what are you talking about? I know you’re scared, but this isn’t your faul-”

“But it  _ is _ ! Hadvar, it wants me. I don’t know what it wants  _ with  _ me, but when it spoke... I may not have understood it but I  _ knew _ , I knew it was talking about me! Maybe even  _ to  _ me! I should ju-”

 

“I hear voices, this way!” Called a voice in the distance, cutting me off.

 

“Shhh, did you hear that?” Hadvar asked, his voice dropping to a whisper as he looked around the corner we’d been catching our breath behind. “Stormcloaks, maybe we can reason with them... But just in case we can’t… Kynri, where’s your bow?”

 

I cursed. “I completely forgot about it in the chaos… If they choose to fight us, I’m…” 

He took a sword from a nearby weapon rack and handed it to me. 

I gripped it, white knuckled and nervous, as Hadvar led me toward the voices. He pulled a chain by the gate, opening it, and stepped through the archway, startling the two Nords that were in the room.

“Now hold on, we just want to-”

“Skyrim belongs to the Nords!” one exclaimed, rushing at Hadvar with a massive hammer. 

_ Well,  _ I thought, as the other Stormcloak approached me, his battleaxe drawn,  _ diplomacy is out the window. _

The other blue-cloaked Nord charged me, and I raised my blade as I’d seen my brother do while sparring my father when we were young, my bones jarring as it met the arc of my opponent's weapon. 

“Hey, we just want to talk! H-Honest!” I stuttered, raising my voice over the ringing of steel, but the Nord grinned, seeing my desperation, and brought the axe around for another swing. 

 

A gasping gurgle hit my ears as I brought the blade I held around for another parry, my grip like a vice though the rest of me shook in fear.

“Damn… you…” A deep voice gasped, breathy and quiet in his death throes. I kept my vision locked on my opponent, parrying again and again as best I could, not wanting to cause any more death than the dragon outside, who was no doubt dealing it in droves. 

“It doesn't have to be like this, you know! We should be running from the dragon outside, not fighting each other! Enough people are being killed by that…  _ monster _ as it is, let alone this war!” I cried over the ring of clashing metal.

 

“Ha! If you didn't want to get into danger, you should have stayed in your precious forests, Elf! We're at war, it's inevitable. And you chose the wrong si-” the Nord spat, his jeering cut short by a sword impaling him from behind. 

 

“You okay, Kynri?” Hadvar asked as the last breath left the body of the blue-clad Nord.

I fought to keep steady on my shaking legs. “Yeah, I'm okay. You?” I panted.

“Couple scratches, but I'll be alright.” he reassured as he handed me a pile of folded leathers. “Here, this spare armor should fit you, and with the way you wield a sword, you'll need the protection if you slip up. You go ahead and change while I find something for our burns, and your feet.” 

 

Oh, I had forgotten about that.

 

All I could do was nod, gritting my teeth in pain and annoyance toward the situation I found myself in.

_ “You chose the wrong side.”  _ The Nord had said… Or, rather, almost said. 

“I didn't ‘choose’ anything.” I murmured angrily, glaring at the corpse as I stripped off my nightclothes, hissing as charred skin came with it. “And even if I did, Skyrim doesn't just belong to the Nords. It's my home too. People will be driven out at worst and persecuted for their race at best if your ‘side’ wins, so if equality is what the Stormcloaks call wrong, I don't want to be right.” I added, tightening the leather cuirass until it was firmly secured, punctuating my statement with a kick to the corpse’s side. 

An iron dagger clattered from the Nord’s sash to the ground. I picked it up, tucking it into the belt of my armor. I was better with shorter blades, having gotten a lot of practice with my knife while hunting, and although a sword was just a longer, double edged knife, they were heavier, and took more effort to swing.

 

The sound of a battle cry hit my ears as I adjusted a pair of leather bracers I'd found in a nearby chest. “Hadvar!” I shouted as I ran towards it, slamming the helmet I’d obtained alongside the bracers onto my head. “Hold on! I'm coming!” Burns and cuts forgotten once again, I charged into the fray, letting my anger at the Nord’s words spur me on. I couldn’t afford to be afraid, not now.

 

Hadvar was outnumbered two to one, I saw as I entered into what I found to be a storeroom. “I thought the people of Skyrim valued honor! I wouldn't call ganging up on someone honorable!” I taunted, in an attempt to create a distraction, an opening, so Hadvar could level the playing field, as it were.

 

Surprisingly, my plan worked. One looked to me, momentarily dropping her guard, and Hadvar took the chance, driving his sword into the woman’s side. The other Stormcloak whirled around, rushing toward me with fury in his eyes. “Elf bitch! You'll pay for that!” 

 

“Well, you're half right,” I retorted with a smirk, bringing my sword up to meet his swing, and driving the dagger I had found up into the man’s stomach. “I’m actually half Breton.” I added as the Nord breathed his last. 

 

Our foes vanquished, Hadvar took a moment to search the room for anything useful.

 

I, however, was paralyzed as the severity of what I’d just done sank in.

_ I… I killed someone… I  _ killed _ them _ …  _ They probably had a family, maybe even children… did I have the right to take a son or father away from their family away forever? I’m just a civilian… this… this was murder. I’m a murderer!  _ I thought, bile rising in my throat, and tears springing to my eyes.

As it had in the border station, Hadvar’s hand on my shoulder snapped me back to the present.

“You did what you had to, Kynri.… it wasn’t murder if it was self-defense.”

 

_ Did I say that out loud…? _ I asked myself as I looked up to meet Hadvar’s consoling gaze. 

 

“Even as a soldier, The first life you take is always the hardest… though the ones that follow are never easy, either. I’m sorry you had to do that. I’m sorry you had to go through any of this madness…”

“It’s okay…” I replied, weakly. “It’s not your fault, and it’s not theirs, either. I may not be a soldier, not really, but I’m wearing Legion armor, and those Stormcloaks saw an enemy in me because of it.”

“Aye, that’s probably it. Anyway, I managed to find a few potions lying around. Here, for your injuries.”

I took the two red glass bottles offered to me, drinking one now and saving the other, nearly gagging as the bitter fluid hit my tongue. Thankfully, the disgust was drowned out by the relief I felt as my burns healed and the soles of my feet finally stopped stinging.

“Ugh, you'd think with magic we’d have found a way to make these things taste less like skeever dung…” I joked, both to lighten the mood.

Hadvar chuckled, but it didn’t help me much, my thoughts dwelling on the possible life of the man I’d killed. We made sure we hadn't overlooked anything before we moved on to the next room, where a hooded Imperial soldier and one without a helmet on were battling a couple of Stormcloak soldiers. 

 

As the hooded man fell, Hadvar took his place, while I looked around the conjoining armory for a bow. Finding only close-range weapons and an iron shield that was far too heavy for me, I rejoined Hadvar and the other man in what I assumed to be some sort of interrogation chamber. 

 

“Well...this is disturbing.” I said as I looked at the cages the prisoners had been kept in, finding the corpse of a mage in one and the bones of some other unfortunate soul in the other. 

The mage had a book with him - a destruction spell tome, judging by the cover. I didn't use magic very often, because my bow skills were better, firing arrow after arrow in half the time it took to cast a spell, but it never hurt to learn another. “Knowledge is power”, my mother used to say. And, having been a mage, she meant that quite literally. 

 

“You have a key to this cage?” I asked the unfamiliar soldier.

“No, but there are some lockpicks in that satchel over there, if you think they might help.” He replied with a shrug. 

I had a bit of skill in lockpicking, as I’d snuck out of the house a lot as a kid, or broke into my dad’s weapons safe to practice with a “real” bow. Sure, I'd been caught a couple times, but I'd gotten away with it often, so I’d become fairly decent. 

I unlocked the cage, breaking the first pick, stopping and adjusting the second pick’s position every time it started jiggling. The padlock fell to the floor and I opened the cage, grabbing the book as well as the septims that littered the floor, hearing Hadvar get the other soldier - whose name, I learned, was Ignaros - up to speed on the situation outside. 

I introduced myself as well, and the three of us carried on, the hallway turning into a natural tunnel. I heard voices up ahead, and signaled for the other two to wait, sneaking up to see what was going on.

 

Much to my chagrin, there were a lot of dead Imperial soldiers, and a lot of living Stormcloaks. I counted them and went back to the others.

“10 Stormcloaks up ahead in a cave. I’m not sure we can take that many...” I said softly, doubt entering my mind.

“I think we’ll have to.” Ignaros grumbled.

“He's right, our track record with attempting reason isn't very optimistic.” Hadvar nodded in agreement.

I sighed. They were probably right, if these were anything like the others, I doubted they'd listen.

“Well, good thing is, at least one of them had a bow.” I reported with a bit of a smile.

“That's a good thing?” Ignaros asked incredulously.

Hadvar and I shared a knowing look. 

“Absolutely.” Hadvar replied. “Kynri here is a damned good shot, took out a wolf at twenty yards.”

“Impressive.”

“With  _ one  _ arrow.” 

Ignaros just stared at me, and my smile became genuine. “To be fair, it was a lucky shot, not to mention I'm a hunter by profession. Shooting game with minimal damage meant I got paid more, so I learned how to conserve pretty quickly. For some reason, it helps if you stay unnoticed. Keeping at a distance helps with that.” I said, my mood improving as I spoke on the subject. ”And as much as I hate to acknowledge it, it’s probably the same with people.”

“Anyway, we want to get an archer downed as soon as possible so Kynri can do her thing.” Hadvar advised.

Ignaros nodded, and I waited until they had gone into the cave, distracting the stormcloaks from my presence, and while an archer was focusing on them, I came up behind him and slit his throat with the dagger from earlier. Taking his longbow and quiver, I lined up my first shot. 

Woosh, thud. _One._ I thought. I let arrow after arrow fly, being careful not to shoot the lanterns hanging from the cave ceiling. The floor was covered with lamp oil, and if it dropped, the coals would set the oil alight and I’d lose a lot of arrows, not to mention I could end up killing Hadvar or Ignaros on accident.

 

Soon enough, all ten Stormcloaks were down.

“So! How many did you get?” I asked, my mood improving after the initial guilt had passed.

“Three.” The legionnaires reported in unison.

“Ah. I got 4, but who’s counting?” I winked to Hadvar, who laughed. Ignaros just looked annoyed. “Come on, let’s keep going.”

“Actually, if it's alright with you, I’ll hang back, hold off any stragglers that try and follow you.” Ignaros said, and Hadvar nodded. 

“Stay safe, Ignaros.” I said. “Eight be with you.”  _And Talos, too..._

“And with you both. Good luck.”

With that, we parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **TRANSLATION NOTES!**   
>  **“Hi nis vulnon ulse, vaxei sosin!”** \- "You cannot hide forever, traitorous witch!"
> 
>   
> **“Zu’u tul honah hi, gruthei banaak! Meyzah, Nikriin! Luft hin dinok!”** \- "I still sense you, treacherous scum! Come out, coward! Face your death!"
> 
>  
> 
> ...And the poor dear just wanted to visit her mother's grave. Now dragon attacks and random guilt trips? What on Nirn is going on!? 
> 
> Find out in future episodes of Skyrim Ball Z! 
> 
> Jokes aside, as always, feedback is suuper welcome, and I'll try not to be so late next time!
> 
> Love you all and thanks for reading!
> 
> ~~Starry


	4. Dragons, Spiders, and Bears - Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we discover Kynri’s worst fear (well, one of two), our heroes go in a bear hunt, and more canon deviation happens in the form of a mysterious voice. (Hey, it’s called Fan-Fiction, not Fan-Canon!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I took forever. Again. I’m sorry! Life doesn’t like me. But! As thanks for your patience I give you an extra long chapter! Lucky you, more reading! 
> 
> At any rate, enjoy!

As Hadvar and I carried on, we came across a natural bridge, and, the moment we got across and into the next section of caves, we heard a roar from outside. The world shook in response, and behind us, the cave mouth collapsed.

“Well, no going back that way.” Hadvar sighed.

“I just hope the rest of the cave system didn't collapse, or if they did, that Ignaros got out okay.” I replied, cringing at the thought of bodies buried in piles of rubble.

“Yeah, me too.” He nodded, and I looked around. 

The cave walls were a lot webbier than they were a second ago, and suddenly, the dragon outside wasn't the scariest thing anymore.

“Oh, Divines, not _now_ …”

“What is it?”

“Spiders...Why did it have to be spiders…”

“You're afraid of  _ spiders _ ?”

“Hey, Jules was afraid of mudcrabs. _Mudcrabs!_  I can handle spiders smaller than a septim, but any bigger, and… yeah, no. I'll hang back, okay? Shoot some. Just… please don't let them get near me.” 

“Wait, you're making  _ me _ fight them?” 

“No, you're just protecting me while I shoot them.”

Hadvar sighed and shook his head. “Alright, but if I don't see any of them die within ten seconds, you're buying the drinks if and when we get to Riverwood.”

“Deal.”

The spiders were dispatched quickly, and even though there were four of them, with four pairs of eyes each, they didn't seem to notice me, or if they did, they must have thought Hadvar was the bigger threat. They were mistaken, as my arrows felled three, Hadvar finishing off the last one. Once they were dead, and we were positive there weren't any more coming, I quickly ran past the corpses to the tunnel on the other side.

“Ugh, what's next, giant snakes?” Hadvar attempted to joke, successfully lightening the mood. “Julian was really afraid of mudcrabs? You're not just making that up to make yourself seem braver, are you?”

“Nope, he was  _ terrified _ . He wouldn't even wade in Lake Illinulta with me when I was little, because he knew there were mudcrabs by the shores.”

“That…. explains a lot, actually.” Hadvar chuckled as we walked. Suddenly, he stopped, and put an arm out to stop me.

Looking at my surroundings, I smiled. “A bear’s den.” I whispered to Hadvar, who nodded and silently gestured towards the massive, sleeping form of a cave bear. 

Perfect! I may have lost my things in the chaos, but the fur and meat of this bear would more than fund my journey, at least until I reached Whiterun.

_ Now, if I could just…  _ I thought as I brought my longbow into position, nocking an arrow. I needed to get its eye. I was running out of ammo, and the eye was the easiest place to get a one-shot kill without causing damage to or contaminating the meat. If I aimed for the heart, I might accidentally offshoot some, and hit it in the digestive system, and the cleanup from that was never pleasant...

I got into position, and motioned for Hadvar to be ready. He nodded, placing a hand on the pommel of his sword (At least, I think that's what Julian had called it. The end of the sword, below where you hold it? Yes, that. Anyway!) As I drew my bowstring back, I whistled.

This surprised Hadvar, evident by his  _ “What in Oblivion are you doing!?”  _ look, but my plan worked. The bear had opened its eye, granting me a target. Aiming for the pupil, I loosed my arrow. As expected, it flew straight and true, and the bear found itself in what was likely a lot of pain for a moment, a stick in its eye, then all pain for the beast came to a stop as it drove further, into its brain, killing it in the span of a few seconds.

The massive, furry form crumpled, and I stood up, walking toward it. 

The auburn-haired Nord’s wide eyes followed me. Ha! I had impressed him. 

“So, what was the point of whistling?” he asked me. I smiled.

“To get it to open its eye. Fewer layers for my arrow to get through than a closed eye, not to mention, the different color gave me something more defined to aim for.” I explained as I knelt next to the fallen bear and dug my dagger into the base of its skull, pulling the blade backwards, along the spine. 

“Hey, Hadvar, mind helping me skin this big guy? The pelt and meat will get a good price at market, and since I pretty much lost everything back there…” 

“Thought ahead, did you? Smart.”

“That’s what us hunters need to do sometimes, you know? Animals can be unpredictable, and so can our lives. I mean, when I went to sleep last night, I never would have predicted that I would wake up... staring at a…. dragon.” 

As I said this, an unbidden sob and shiver entered my body.

_ ‘Gods, I could have died today…’  _ came the thought. 

_ ‘Oh, sweet Kynareth, all those people…  They died, because of me…’ _

“Hadvar, I shouldn’t be here, I’m a danger to everyone, I-”

 

**_“Be calm, mal gein - little one. Thou art not the danger, Al-du-in is. Continue upon thine errand, Kiin-rii-al. I am with thee and will protect thee.”_ **

 

“What on Nirn…?” I murmured softly. The voice had sounded a lot like the black dragon did, but softer. Kinder. “Hadvar, did you hear that? Who…?” 

Hadvar looked at me, confused. Had he not heard anything? I looked around.  _ No one else was here, so who could have… _ _  
_ I shook my head. Now wasn’t the time, we still had a dragon above us. Or, I thought we did. The roars had faded a little while ago, which, I supposed, was a good sign, meaning we were safe - at least, for the moment. With that in mind I continued skinning and butchering the bear carcass before me.

About an hour later I had finished my work, with Hadvar’s help. Together, we salted the meat with the bowls of the savory mineral that I had found in the keep’s storage room, and wrapped it in the scraps of my nightclothes, so it wouldn't go bad before we made it to the next town.

A few minutes of walking later, we exited the cave, only to be met by another roar. I was pulled behind a large rock just in time to see the black dragon soar overhead, flying towards the mountains. It hadn't seemed to sense us, so I guess being covered in bear blood was good for something, after all.

“It's gone now, Kynri. And look at that, the caves let us out near my hometown, Riverwood. It's getting late, and I'm sure you want to get some rest after what happened. It'd be a good idea to get the blood off, too. Aside from that, we should probably warn the village of that dragon. Who knows when it'll come back.”

“I don't know, but you'd probably have much better chances of survival if I didn't-”

“None of that. I keep telling you, there is no reason for you to believe that you were that creature’s intended target. We both were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

_ I want to believe that, Hadvar, I do, but…  _ I thought to myself, placing my hand on my arm, a nervous habit.

So much had happened, and I had so many questions. What did this mean? Did this really have nothing to do with me? And who was talking to me earlier? It was driving me mad just thinking about it!

_ Maybe exhaustion and blood loss is making me delusional. _ I thought, with a shake of my head. 

“You're probably right, I'm just being a worrywart, I guess.” I said with a shrug. “But…”

“What is it?” 

“Are you  _ sure  _ you didn't hear anyone earlier? They said they'd protect us, and not to worry. They sounded like the dragon, too, but not scary at all.”

“Are you sure you're feeling alright?” Hadvar looked at me with concern, placing a hand to my forehead.

“Mhmmm.” I replied, and nodded, cracking a ‘smile’ that could only be described as half-assed. “Well, I'm as ‘alright’ as a girl whose day was spent running from a creature believed to be no more than a legend, people that wanted her head for no reason, and the subject of her greatest fears can be.”

Hadvar nodded, looking to me sympathetically. I sighed and stood up, popping the other potion I had grabbed.  _ Divines, these things are nasty, who made these!? Ah, well. At least they're effective.  _ I thought as I felt my remaining wounds close. “Come on, we’ve got to get to Riverwood and check if your folks are okay. I hope that scaly son-of-a-horker passed them by.” I said to Hadvar, picking up the pace, and a few flowers and mushrooms that I could use to make potions, as we continued down the road. 

_ I wonder if Arcadia is still in business.  _ I thought to myself, remembering the kindly woman who used to keep treats around for my brother and I, when my mother took us along with her to the Whiterun market to buy alchemical supplies.

Before she passed, we used to live near Falkreath, but Ma had always preferred Whiterun over the border-city, so we went there more. It was a calm life back then, as far as my tiny child-brain remembered it. Julian and I would run around, chasing foxes and butterflies and playing tag. I wondered what happened to our old house. Was it still standing? Had it laid abandoned for all this time? I'd have to go visit it at some point and find out. 

_ Oh, gods, what if the dragon had burned it down to spite me for getting away?  _ I thought sarcastically, and shook my head to clear it. Kyne’s grace, I really  _ was _ tired. 

A bit further down the mountain, Hadvar wanted to show me something. He led me toward three Standing Stones, said to grant blessings to whoever touched them, and Divines, I could use a blessing right now. I approached, Hadvar watching me, interested in which one I would choose. I looked between the three - one engraved with a warrior, another a thief, and the last, a mage - and made my decision.

A beam of light shot into the sky as the constellation on the chosen stone lit up.

“Thief, eh? Never too late to take charge of your own fate, you know.” Hadvar said, flatly.

“Hey. Thievery is  _ not _ my reason for choosing this.” I blurted, picking up on his slight disappointment. “I'm not a Mage, but I'm not a Warrior, either. So that left only one other option, okay? Plus I heard once that the Thief Stone helps with archery and alchemical stuff for some reason. Stuff, which, if you haven't noticed, I'm carrying a lot of supplies for.  _ That _ is why I touched it, got it!?” I pointed a scolding finger at the Nord, who held his hands up in mock surrender, his flat expression cracking, turning into one I had seen on my brother’s face many times. The Legionnaire was  _ teasing  _ me! I glared at him as he started to laugh.

“I'm sorry, it just took me by surprise, is all. I don't peg you for the thieving type.” He got out between chortles.

_ Two can play at that game.  _ I thought to myself, a mischievous look on my face as we continued down the path. “Oh, you'd be surprised. Jules and I used to swipe candy from the markets as kids. I mean, of course, our ‘criminal activities’ stopped there, but I'd be lying if I said the rush I got when we ran from the angry shopkeeper wasn't a thrill. Who knows, maybe now that I've lost everything I brought with me, I might get desperate.” I teased right back, with a catty grin.  _ Ha, walked right into that one. _

Hadvar facepalmed. 

...Which meant he only  _ heard _ my arrow whiz past his shoulder, and the whine that signaled my victory as the projectile sank home in my target’s side.

“Why is everything after us today?” I grumbled as I walked ahead of Hadvar, yanking my arrow out of the now-dead wolf that thought it could get the drop on us and skinning it on my own. 

Wolf meat, in my opinion, wasn't all that appetizing, so I didn't bother with the rest of the carcass. Maybe a bear or sabre-cat might find it more of a worthy meal. Or skeevers. Or bandits - Who knows what might find a use for it?

Soon enough, the trail we walked met the main road. As we continued along, I took a few minutes to observe my surroundings. The road ran beside a river, rushing with the summer melt off the mountains, probably the ones I could see on the other side. I’d forgotten how tall the mountains in Skyrim were, jagged spires that pierced the clouds. With the sun setting behind them, the scene took my breath away.

It seemed I'd also forgotten the Nordic penchant for building things high on said mountains as well.  _ I wonder what that place is. _ I thought to myself as I gazed at an impressive structure that protruded from the mountain like the ribcage of a long dead god. I must've inadvertently stopped and cocked my head or something, because Hadvar stopped, too, following my gaze.

“That ruin over there…” I could hear the shudder in his voice. “is Bleak Falls Barrow. When I was a boy, that place always used to give me nightmares. Draugr creeping down the mountain to climb through my window at night, that kind of thing. I admit, I still don't much like the look of it."

“You sure? It looks kind of pretty, at least in this light. I wouldn't mind exploring it. You know, so long as there aren't any giant spiders in there.” 

Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I swear I heard laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, spooky disembodied bold voice! I wonder who that could be! A new, super-important character, perhaps? Maybe! (I still have yet to figure out how to introduce her in full... weird vision when Fus happens maybe? I don’t know, we’ll see.) Anyhoo! Thanks again for reading! Tell me what you thought, and I’ll see you all next chapter!!!  
> ~~Starry


End file.
